The primary purpose of the American Society of Preventive Oncology (ASPO) is the exchange of information about and the promotion of research in cancer prevention. This application requests partial support for the annual meeting of this multidisciplinary small organization. Defraying some costs for this conference is critical to the continued existence of the organization. The meeting will be in Bethesda, Maryland on March 19-21, 1990. In recent years 100-160 registrants have attended the meeting with 115 registrants in 1989. Registrants are from diverse disciplines involved in establishing cancer causes and translating this information into effective cancer prevention programs. This years' organizers are Drs. Moon (Chairman), Prentice, and Spitz. The Conference will be held in the conference room of a hotel. The Conference is organized around 4 symposia on hormonal and dietary factors in relation to cancer risk among women, squamous cell cancers, international marketing of U.S. tobacco products, research on cancer prevention and screening in primary care practice. Presented research papers and posters will supplement these symposia. Symposia and submitted papers will be published in peer-reviewed scientific grounds. Journal advertisements and posters will be used to publicize the meeting.